Roronoa Zoro
Roronoa Zoro is the twenty-one year-old swordsman and (unofficially) first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein he is the most dangerous after his captain Monkey D. Luffy, and one of the top four fighters in the crew alongside Luffy, Blizzard and Sanji as the "Monster Quartet". His dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Zoro is regarded as one of twelve pirates who are referred to as "The Worst Generation" (formerly known as "The Eleven Supernovas") and was a former bounty hunter before joining Luffy's crew. He is also the boyfriend of Nico Robin. His bounty is 120,000,000 Beli. Profile and Stats Biological Information *'Alias': Pirate Hunter *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 21 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Physical Description *'Gender': Male *'Height': 181 cm (5'11½) *'Weight': *'Blood Type': *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Green *'Attire': Alignment and Character Traits *'Alignment': Good *'Affiliation': *'Favorite Food/Drink': *'Least Favorite Food/Drink': *'Likes': *'Dislikes': Personal Status *'Status': Active *'Relatives': *'Love Interests': *'Allies': *'Enemies': Skills *'Powers and Abilities': *'Weapons': Power Ranking *'Class': *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Background Appearance Zoro is a tall, muscular young man with lightly tanned skin and black eyes. He always carries his three swords along with him, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro normally keeps a black bandanna tied around his left bicep and ties it around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. Zoro's body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip that he acquired during his loss against the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, at Baratie. His other visible scars are the scars he inflicted upon his ankles in a desperate attempt to free himself from Mr. 3's Giant Candle Service Set by trying to cut his feet off at Little Garden. After two years of training with Mihawk, he gained another scar over his left eye, which is now implied to be critically injured as it is always closed. Zoro's other remarkable feature is his cropped green hair that is slightly slicked back, which Sanji and Gray often teases him about by calling him "marimo" (moss-ball or moss-head in the English version) due to its resemblance to one. Other than his haramaki and bandanna, he wears a long, open dark-green coat with a red sash around his waist, in which his three swords are currently tucked into, and his bandanna still tied around the left bicep of his coat. His coat exposes his bare chest, revealing his haramaki underneath. He also wears long, black trousers tucked under a pair of black, high-calf boots with thick soles. Personality Zoro usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. It would seem however, that this anger is the only emotion that Zoro often feels comfortable showing. Outside of situations where he feels confident in battle, he rarely smiles or laughs. In fact, his defeat at the hands of Mihawk and subsequent vow to Luffy is the only time since his friend Kuina passed that Zoro has been seen crying. Even in moments that are particularly tough on the crew and would warrant sadness, Zoro chooses to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions. He has been shown to believe to a degree that these emotions can hinder his judgment as a swordsman: when Ohm asked him if he was out for revenge upon discovering Tony Tony Chopper wounded and unconscious, he replied that he doesn't like to fight for reasons like that. Despite this assertion, though, he cares deeply for his crew and wishes to protect them, telling Ohm that in spite of his preference for fighting without a motivation he can feel one coming on. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he almost drew his sword on one of the World Nobles. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Zoro is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat; it has been mentioned that Zoro has killed before. Despite this, Zoro has a kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk his life for the sake of a little girl he did not know shortly after his introduction. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and use the dull side of his swords in order not to seriously injure them. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. While technically not a samurai, Zoro maintains Bushido to a certain degree (e.g. he consistently refuses to attack an adversary whose back is turned, the only exception being when his friends are in imminent danger of losing their lives in which Zoro would strike the attacker from behind, and Zoro himself considers a scar on the back to be a swordsman's greatest shame). Whether he agrees with them or not, he will stand by Luffy's decisions, stepping in only to point out the seriousness of a situation where it has been overlooked by his crewmates (most notably when they wanted to bring Usopp back into the crew after Usopp challenged Luffy to a duel over the Going Merry and lost, even willing to quit the crew himself if Luffy just brushed the incident off because it betrayed his strong values in loyalty). Zoro has been absurdly reckless in the face of major battles, often at the cost of his own well-being. Many times, he has suffered injuries which would kill a normal person and muscled through them through sheer willpower, such as when he was given his gaping scar, which he allowed to be inflicted on himself deliberately, and when he absorbed all of Luffy's pain from his fight with Gecko Moriah after Bartholomew Kuma pushed it out of him and made Zoro take it upon himself in return for sparing his captain's life, which was so traumatic that his eyes temporarily became bloodshot. As a result, he has often been left very heavily bloodied and bandaged, as well as gained scars more times than anyone else in the Straw Hat Pirates crew, all of which were notably inflicted after joining Luffy on his travels. Despite this, he has a habit of ignoring these dire injuries and continuing to fight, sometimes before he is fully healed. This has threatened his life by causing unhealed wounds to reopen or be strained, leaving him in crippling agony. His recklessness extends to the point of self-mutilation, willingly risking a limb by throwing Kitetsu III in the air while holding out his arm and allowing it to land and see if he could overcome its curse (a successful risk), and slicing up his ankles to escape a deathtrap, which not only failed, but made him lose a lot of blood and gain more scars. Furthermore, Zoro tends to face death in a defiant manner and show no fear of dying even when he is in a gravely injured state. He also seems to be partially irreverent, but not seriously so, simply choosing to focus more on his training and what is clearly in front of him than worry about spiritual matters as well as questions about its mysteries that he cannot truly answer. When Eneru posed as God, Zoro was asked by Sanji if he believed in god, but Zoro did not show any devotion toward the idea of one, and didn't care one way or the other. Yet, Zoro showed belief in a paradise after death, though Usopp joked Zoro's behavior in this life wasn't likely to get him into Heaven, with Zoro becoming offended because Usopp implied he would go to Hell. A running gag is that while he is very perceptive during battle (as well as out), his sense of direction is extremely poor, to the point of getting lost on a straight path. This often results in Zoro not understanding directions. He mistakes going north for going up; he believes that he can keep the ship on course by heading toward a large cloud (which can move and change shape). He is unaware of his lack of direction. Often when he gets lost, he mutters "the others are lost again". However, after the two-year timeskip, Zoro is the first Straw Hat to arrive back at Sabaody Archipelago days before the others, shocking Sanji, though it was Perona who helped Zoro reach Sabaody early. He seems to make up for this, though, by confusing a gigantic pirate galleon for a fisherman's small boat when it is pointed out to him. Like Nico Robin, Zoro is also easily sensitive when put into embarrassing situations to where he objects vocally (though Robin usually ignores these situations most of the time because of her patience), rather than respond violently like Nami or Sanji. Examples are Zoro refusing to do something stupid like address Franky as "Bro", or Franky's later joke technique "Pirates Docking 6" where after they disassembled, Zoro felt stupid for agreeing to do it in the first place. Zoro is very proud of the reputation he has built for himself both as a swordsman and as "The Pirate Hunter", starting with his 60,000,000 Beli bounty which has quintupled since then. He also enjoys the fact that he has a higher bounty than Sanji. During the assault on Enies Lobby, one of the Marines referred to Zoro as "Luffy's underling" much to the delight of Sanji, who quickly became infuriated when Zoro pointed out that Sanji's lack of notoriety puts him below Zoro in status. Since then, once in a while to anger Sanji, Zoro will refer to him as "Pirate A". More recently he has been calling Sanji "#7", referring to his order of arrival at Sabaody. However, in spite of his personal pride and self-respect, Zoro has shown to be willing to lower himself to the ground in complete humility for the sake of his friends, as was seen when he begged Bartholomew Kuma to spare Luffy's life in exchange for his own (Zoro's), and then again when he shamelessly bowed before Dracule Mihawk, begging the Warlord who is his enemy, to train him in the ways of the sword. While the crew sails from one island to another, he normally spends time lifting weights or napping, only to be regularly awakened in a rather violent way by Nami, Sanji, or (accidentally) Luffy, Blizzard or Aika. He cares greatly for his swords and often holds them close while napping and was considerably upset when his Yubashiri was destroyed. He also likes to drink alcohol (sake), almost to the degree that Luffy loves meat, Blizzard loves peanut butter, Aika loves cookies and Nami loves money. Also like Nami, he has an inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. On top of this, Zoro loathes being deprived of alcohol, evident when Mihawk imposed temperance on him until he mastered coating his swords in Haki as an incentive. He also regularly reverts to drastic measures to solve simple problems, suggesting solutions that others would normally consider to be their last possible, worst-case-scenario choices. When he and Usopp were accidentally handcuffed together, Zoro's first suggested solution was to cut off one of their hands. In addition, when he, Vivi and Nami were stuck on Mr. 3's candle set, he actually tried to cut his own feet off in an attempt to escape, and when that failed, decided he would strike a cool pose for his dying moments upon being encased in wax. He also is one of the first Straw Hat members to suggest killing someone or threatening to kill someone. Zoro can also be very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman often leave others wondering if he is crazy. As far as Zoro is concerned though, only he has the right to call himself "crazy". However, he is able to accept defeat when he perceives it to be inevitable. Also, Zoro does not care if any gods exist or not. When Zoro has the intention to fight seriously, he ties his bandana (normally kept tied around his left arm) around his head. Zoro lives for the thrill of combat; Scratchmen Apoo commented on his "insane killing intent", acknowledging that Zoro was a "real beast". Indeed, when an average human has the intention of fighting Zoro, his glare alone is usually enough to make them back off. He also has a habit of smiling in satisfaction whenever he faces a particularly skilled opponent, which often unnerves both friend and foe alike. However, Zoro will still maintain his stern demeanor during the thrill of combat if the stakes are high enough. In his battle with Ohm, the priest stood in the way of him rescuing Nami and Gan Fall from Nola's stomach. Against Kaku, the ability to save his crewmate hinged on him defeating the CP9 agent in a timely fashion. He instantly lost his cocky attitude against Shu after the latter destroyed Yubashiri, as his katana were in serious danger. This seems to suit Zoro perfectly; as any given moment where Zoro is not in battle, he's typically sleeping, lost, yelling at/being yelled at by someone, or training. Zoro is also very perceptive, something he demonstrates by providing important and logical decisions at critical times and by evaluating the situation from an objective point of view, as he did in Water 7 by evaluating the best way to handle what, at the time, seemed like Robin's betrayal, and again when the crew wanted to bring Usopp back after he challenged Luffy to a duel over the Going Merry and lost. Zoro is the one who noted that Usopp was at fault for leaving the crew of his own accord. However, while on some occasions he can be the voice of reason, most of the time Zoro rushes into things and leaves it to fate to decide the details, much to the horror of crew members as he fails to see his own fault. He seems to have a very strong belief in fate and destiny in general, making him very similar to members of Blackbeard's crew in several aspects. He is even known to resort to methods like drawing sticks or casting lots whenever the Straw Hats need to choose someone to do a particular task. One of the most obvious instances of this is when he took an interest in the cursed blade, Kitetsu III, and left it up to fate to decide if he would wield it by testing his luck against the sword's curse; he tossed the sword spinning into the air and extended his left arm into its falling path, to see if it would cut him, fully aware that the sword was sharp enough to easily sever his arm. Zoro values loyalty highly and will not easily forgive fellow crewmates if they break ties with the crew, first seen when Nami took the Going Merry. Zoro was furious and stated that he never trusted Nami in the first place; when this happened again with Robin and Usopp, Zoro was weary of Robin questioning whether should they treat Robin as friend or a foe, and after Enies Lobby Zoro didn't accept Usopp wanting to rejoin the crew saying he stepped on Luffy's pride and he wouldn't allow the Sniper back unless got down on knees and apologized for his disrespect to Luffy. This cold attitude towards crewmates is not appreciated by the crew and will provoke certain crew members (mainly Nami) to yell at him. Unlike some of the members of the crew, Zoro does not shrink from the idea of using deadly force against dangerous enemies and has been noted by several of his fellow Supernovas to be capable of exuding a tremendous amount of murderous intent. While he is quite indifferent to the gender or/and age of his opponents, many of his adversaries (like Tashigi and Monet) seem to believe he does not take women seriously when in fact it is only because Tashigi reminded him too much of Kuina and that Monet was merely a distraction. When the latter tried to take advantage of this belief he cut her down without hesitation, only refraining from killing her because she was too weak to even be considered a proper opponent, using a non-Haki strike in lieu of a blunt attack. Plot Powers and Abilities Three Sword Style: Zoro's trademark; his primary sword style, created by himself. It is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including Iaido, simultaneous slashing techniques with all three of his swords, compressed air projectiles etc. *'Oni Giri' (Demon Slash): A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. **'Purgatory Oni Giri' (Purgatory Demon Slash): A much stronger version of Oni Giri, where Zoro stands still facing away from his opponent, waiting for him to come while posing in the stance of "Oni Giri" to then turn around and leap to the attacking opponent. This may be a way to make his already lightning-fast triple slash even more sudden. *'Tiger Hunt': Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. **'Ultra Tiger Hunt': A much stronger version of Tiger Hunt, where Zoro does the same, he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. *'Streaming Wolf Swords': At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. *'Dragon Twister': Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). **'Black Rope Dragon Twister': A much stronger and more effective version of Dragon Twister, where Zoro performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. *'Bull Horns': Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. *'Crab Grab': All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. *'108 Caliber Phoenix': Same principle as the thirty-six version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. *'Karasuma Raven Hunt': Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. *'Bull Demon Bold Hooves': The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T-Bone's sword. This attack can also be done on air. *'One Gorilla': Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Two Gorilla Slash. **'Two Gorilla': Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Two Gorilla Slash, as a follow-up for the above technique. As above, the pun is "two great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Two Gorilla Slash': After using both One and Two Gorilla(s), Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. *'Leopard Spinning Shot': Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. *'Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds': Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power. *'Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Crossing the Six Paths': Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. Two Sword Style: A complementary stance to Zoro's Three Sword Style, which encompasses dual-wielding two of his katanas. *'Hawk Wave': While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. *'Rhino Rampage': Zoro holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. *'Two-Sword Style Sword Draw: Rashomon': A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Zoro draws his swords, and sheathes them quickly, able to split two train carriages in half. *'72 Caliber Phoenix': Same principle as the 36 Caliber Phoenix. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Zoro then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. **'720 Caliber Phoenix': A stronger version of his 72 Caliber Phoenix. *'Nigiri' (Double Slash): A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, this stance is necessary to perform: **'Tower Climb': Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Zoro swings his swords in an upward motion. **'Tower Climb Return': Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Zoro swings his swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. One Sword Style: A complementary stance to Zoro's Three Sword Style, which encompasses wielding one sword. Zoro primarily uses the One Sword Style for specialized cutting techniques. *'One-Sword Style Sword Draw: Lion's Song': Zoro dashes towards the target at inhuman speeds, all whilst placing his sword upright, unsheathing it, striking the opponent with great power and precision and then sheathing the sword. Once the blade meets the hilt, the damage occurs. *'36 Caliber Phoenix': This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. **'360 Caliber Phoenix': Zoro's stronger version of his 36 Caliber Phoenix after the timeskip. **'3600 Caliber Phoenix': A more advanced version of the original 36 Caliber Phoenix and a stronger version of the 360 Caliber Phoenix. Zoro considers this one of his best attacks and would use it as a finishing move, for this technique not only inflicts immense damage to an opponent, but it can also cut multiple city blocks. *'Bird Dance': Zoro launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, similar to 36 Caliber Phoenix. *'Great Dragon Shock': Zoro runs towards his opponent with Shusui held outstretched in one arm. He then executes a two handed overhead swing used to split his opponent into two from the top down. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Zoro is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Sea-Prism Stone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be applied to weapons to strengthen them and provide the same effects against Logia users. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Master Swordsman Specialist: Zoro is an extremely powerful master swordsman, being able to use one, two, and three swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is even able to use some sword techniques that utilize the very air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. Brook classifies Zoro as a user of the "Power of Destruction". While he is able to use both hands as well as his mouth in sword combat, Zoro seems to be predominantly left-handed. He keeps all three of his swords sheathed next to his right hip, an indication of being left-handed as it would be easier to pull a sword out from that side with a left hand. Also, when using one sword in combat, Zoro is usually seen using his left hand to wield the sword. His One Sword techniques have nearly always been executed with his left hand. Although he is most comfortable with his Three Sword Style, his skills with a single sword are still quite exceptional, being able to hold off the Nyaban brothers, having bested several of the lower-ranked members of Arlong's crew, defeating Mr. 1, and the zombie, Ryuma. After his two years under Mihawk's tutelage, his skills have grown so powerful that he was able to defeat the fishman Hody Jones while underwater with just one slash from a single sword, and effortlessly defeated the best swordsman of Fishman Island, considering him to be too weak to even kill his boredom, despite the latter having went through a transformation due to the Energy Steroids. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When not armed with his swords Zoro has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks. Zoro has also been shown to fight on par with Sanji during their arguments, even without his swords at times. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Zoro's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. On numerous occasions, he has shown being able to evade (or block) high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them. Thus, Zoro was able to dodge simultaneous pressure shots as well as a laser blast from Bartholomew Kuma, both of which travel at extremely high speed, even after being heavily injured from his previous fights with Oars and fatigued from his fight with Ryuma. He is also quick enough to keep up with Sanji, who is a master of his own leg-based style, as well as two Soru users simultaneously (Kaku and Jabra). He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to astonishing heights, and dodge bullets with ease. *'Enhanced Swimming Speed': Aside from moving fast on land, Zoro can even move underwater at a speed faster than a fishman. This was mentioned by a member of the New Fishman Pirates, who exclaimed that it was inconceivable for the swordsman to be faster than a fishman (referring to the aforementioned battle with Hody Jones) underwater. Immense Strength: Even without his swords, Zoro has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss an entire building. He can use some sword techniques without his swords, and has also been shown to pack powerful punches. He was even strong enough to deflect a punch from Oars before the timeskip, and has developed the ability to pump his arms up with pure muscle. Immense Pain Resilience: To match his incredible strength, Zoro also has an amazing tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina, endurance and durability, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured. Several examples are: *Dracule Mihawk's black sword slashing his chest. *Arlong's saw-like nose stabbing into his chest. *Cutting into his own legs to try and free himself from Mr. 3's wax creation. *Mr. 1's two buzz saws jamming into his chest. *Eneru's massively powerful lightning based attacks. *CP9's Kaku's many Rankyaku attacks. *Receiving a direct kick from the giant Oars. *Kuma's explosive Ursus Shock attack. Zoro has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. All this demonstrates some of the greatest feats of endurance seen in the entire One Piece series, especially for one without Devil Fruit powers, proving he arguably has the highest endurance out of all the Straw Hat Pirates (and Fairy Tail), who already seem inhuman themselves. Indomitable Will: Highly Perceptive Combatant: Weaknesses *Zoro has a very poor sense of direction. Equipment Zoro's Swords: During his adventures, Zoro has acquired many swords. The three he currently uses are: #'Meito'; Wado Ichimonji (formerly belonged to Kuina): One of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords and his primary sword, which he gained in the memory of his late friend Kuina. The sword has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath is painted white and the type of the blade is suguha or straight blade. #'Kitetsu III' (formerly belonged to Ippon-Matsu): One of the Wazamono grade swords, and, is said to be a "cursed" blade made by Kitetsu. It is a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. The sheath of the sword is deep red and continues the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the kojiri end cap also being golden. #'Meito'; Shusui (formerly belonged to Ryuma): One of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords and was once wielded by the legendary samurai Ryuma. Shusui's blade is black with a distinct red hamon and its tsuba hand-guard has flower-like edges, hence it is a "Black Sword". Its red hamon (hardening line) is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds. It appears to be his "go-to" sword, as it tends to be his choice when he uses One Sword Style. In battle, he often wields Shusui with his right hand, the Kitetsu III with his left, and the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. Relationships Battles * Trivia *Along with Killer, Zoro is only one of two member of the Supernovas, who do not have a Devil Fruit power. Incidentally, they are the only two who are subordinates rather than a captain. *Zoro is the only member of the crew that Luffy personally sought out to invite before they actually met. *In the main One Piece series, Zoro's coat is closed on his waist. In the crossover series, his coat is currently wide open like Gray's white coat and Natsu's black cloth. *Zoro's favorite foods are white rice, sea king meat, and anything that goes with ale. *Zoro's least favorite food is chocolate. *Zoro bathes once a week. *Other than taking naps, Zoro typically sleeps at 4:00 A.M. and gets up at 7:00 A.M. *Zoro's hobbies are training and drinking. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Bounty Hunters Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Worst Generation Category:One Piece Characters